Searching for Evil
Searching for Evil is a spin off story from the End of Darkness which deals with the attempt to first Franklin Brent, and then an elven/human group to find the location of James Lovie II., and members of his Circle of Magi following his retreat from Lucerne. As a result of the trial that followed the end of the Braxton Rebellion it was Tadrin Braxton that revealed the location of Dontell Otriveghel which led to Sunilda Turnau leading a group to find and locate Dontell. Searching for Evil has three POV Characters in the form of Sophia Lovie, Dylan Steinmare, and Alavanna Windswift of which Dylan Steinmare is sent to assist in the Invasion of Saint Dreliville by William Lovie III. and following this victory he enters the Valley of Saint Bouliville and hunts down Dietrich Sternhell of the Circle of Magi, Sophia Lovie is sent by Ezio Ederiz into France in order to try and find out where James has gone, while Alavanna Windswift becomes involved in the search when the traitor Tadrin Braxton reveals the location of the former Circle of Magi member Dontell Otriveghel thus leading her down a journey to find the former king alongside several Lucernians and Quel'Thalasian Elves. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Sophia Lovie is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is speaking with her four whelps Isabella Dorflinger, Aline Dedekind, Nathalie Scheck, and Wilma Kohne of whom are riding into the town of Kohne where they have been assigned to investigate rumors of the former Circle of Magi member Julian Reitter having arrived in the town. The chapter ends with Sophia, Nathalie, and Aline walking down the street where they plan to interview the merchant Eckardt Tischendorf of whom they now believe has information of Julian following the reveal from the previous interview with Ottilie Gottschall. Arriving at the home of Eckardt they find the door smashed off its hinges and sending Nathalie away to get guards its Sophia, and Aline who enter the home finding two servents bodies near the front door, and pools of blood leading up the stairs causing them to follow the blood. Reaching the source of the blood they find Julian sitting at a chair cleaning his staff while the destroyed body of Eckardt lies in the corner, and the final words of the chapter are Julian welcoming them. Characters Introduced= *Isabella Dorflinger *Aline Dedekind *Wilma Kohne *Nathalie Scheck *Eckardt Tischendorf *Ottilie Gottschall *Julian Reitter |-|Places Introduced= *Kohne |-|Groups Introduced= *Grand State of Forks |-|Events Introduced= *Skirmish at Eckardt's Home Chapter 2 Alavanna Windswift is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she watches as the Lucernians led by Franklin Brent enter the Dor'Danil Barrow Dens and despite her reservations the words of her captain Nylindia Featherbreeze bring her to ease. Alavanna joins Nylindia in taking the Lucernian leadership into the depths of the Dor'Danil Barrow Dens alongside the Druid leadership of which she watches as the Arch Druid Clintar Dreamwalker is visibly pained as he goes deeper and then he nearly falls over as he reaches the edge of the waters of the Emerald Dream but is held up by Tular Windswift her husband who she smiles as she sees him revealing he has been asleep in the Emerald Dream for several months leaving her alone. As the Lucernians are led to the edge of the waters of the Emerald Dream its Alavanna who takes Tular by the hand pulling him into a side room where no words need to be said as the two lovers make love. The chapter ends with Alavanna holding a visablly shaken Franklin of whom is in tears as he wakes from the Emerald Dream, and taking him by the arm she leads him to a meeting room where Clintar, and Nylindia wait inside. The group sits together and as Franklin slowly recovers from waking from the Emerald Dream they discuss that Tular, and Alavanna will be joining him as he travels not back to Berne, but instead travels through a portal formed for them in Darnassus taking them to a small forest east of Hillsbrad where Franklin is told William Lovie III. has sent him a letter which after reading Franklin nods and asks for them to take him to the portal. Characters Introduced= *Nylindia Featherbreeze *Tular Windswift *Milanas Sagesinger *Franklin Brent IV. *Karyl Reyne *Dexter Hill *Clintar Dreamwalker *Saelar Dewwalker |-|Places Introduced= *Dor'Danil Barrow Den |-|Groups Introduced= *Druid of the Claw Aspect Chapter 3 Dylan Steinmare is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is sitting at the dinner table eating, while listening to his wife, and his cousins Ingrid, and Reginald talk about things. Dylan can barely pay attention as he feels nothing but pain in his leg ever since the injury at Minus Ithil, and thinks on the fact that he feels left out of the happenings of his friends due to his injury keeping him from the retaking of Tree Hill and then barely doing anything during the removal of James Lovie II. He ignores his cousin Reginald who speaks directly to him, and it becomes clear that this depressive and outright rudeness from Dylan has become normal as Reginald shows no signs of being anger at this rudeness. Having ignored his cousin he gets up from the table and ignores his wife's words and goes to his study where he sits down at his desk and begins his day dreams in the quiet of his study. He thinks back to his departure from Lucerne and cannot come to understand why he was removed, but spends the next pages regretting his decision to not tell Alice to leave Jasper, and this shows his increasingly bitter opinion of Laena his wife. The chapter and his isolation in his study ends with the arrival of a force from the capital led by his sister Erica who enters the house alongside Ser Paulus Engels, and Ser Wilhelm Lauterbach and Erica greets Laera who Dylan cant even look at he is so angry. Interupting the hugging of Erica and Laera its Dylan who demands to know why Erica is here, and she ignores his behavior smiling at him and telling him that Alice is here to see him and with these words Dylan lets out the first smile in months. Alice enters the room looking beautiful in a flowing dress which brings Dylan back through all the anger at Alice to his infatuation of her, and after dismissing Else from the room she takes his hand and leads him to a chair where the two sit across from eachother. Characters Introduced= *Laera Steinmare *Ingrid Steinmare *Reginald Steinmare *Erica Steinmare *Paulus Engels *Wilhelm Lauterbach |-|Places Introduced= *Castle Steinmare |-|Groups Introduced= *House Steinmare |-|Events Introduced= Chapter 4 Sophia Lovie is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is standing in the room with Julian Reitter and after a short conversation its Julian that uses his staff to fire a magi bolt which kills Aline instantly, but before he can shoot another blast at Sophia she throws a dagger and strikes him in the arm which then causes him to miss her with the next blast but it hits the wall beside her and knocks Sophia down the stairs. Getting herself up she hides against a wall and the two engage in a verbal argument which eventually ends with Sophia throwing a shoe to distract Julian and then she gets to him stabbing him in the chest killing him, and then collapsing on top of him from the pain of falling down the stairs. The chapter ends with Sophia Lovie leaving Lucerne riding her horse beside Isabella Dorflinger, while her two other cloaks in the form of Wilma Kohne, and Nathalie Scheck and travelling westward towards Sunspear Hold where they plan to take a boat down the Breenhave River to Lichtenstorf where they will meet with Harlaquin and his group. Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= |-|Events Introduced= Chapter 5 Alavanna Windswift is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she stands before the portal and takes the hand of Tular and then walks through portal followed behind by Franklin Brent, Mikael Stengelin, Karyl Reyne, Dexter Hill, Milanas Sagesinger, four Lucernian men at arms, and three Sentinels she doesn't know by name. Walking through the portal she steps back out and finds herself in a forest she doesn't recognize but looking to Tular he tells her this forest is dead, and that they should keep moving as it pains him to stay here. As Tular says this its Milanas who stops him telling Tular that he feels a great darkness in the forest and that he cannot ignore the darkness, but despite Milanas wanting to stay and convincing Tular to stay its Alavanna that reiterates that they have a duty to finish their command, and then promises that they will come back her once they have done there command. Traveling north out of the forest they reach the outskirts of the forest and Tular, and Milanas are visibly in tears as they leave the forest feeling the pain the forest is in, but they keep moving following Franklin's squire Mikael as he leads them towards Castle Steimle where they will meet with Lord Steimle and get his men, and horses to travel to Hillsbrad and end the Braxton Rebellion. The chapter ends with the surrender of the Braxton rebels and Alavanna sighs a relief as the conflict will end without bloodshed, but is shocked when Franklin Brent orders the now surrendered Braxton rebels to be brought in front of him. The entire courtyard is silent as Franklin gives a speech detailing that he had warned the rebels what would happen if they did not surrender immediately, and then says that there is no mercy for traitors before executing each of the prisoners one after another to the horror of those in the crowd. Characters Introduced= *Michael Stengelin *Harald Steimle *Paulus Steimle *Lucie Steimle |-|Places Introduced= *Steimle Forest *Castle Steimle |-|Groups Introduced= *House Steimle |-|Events Introduced= *Braxton Rebellion Chapter 6 Dylan Steinmare is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 7 Sophia Lovie is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she arrives at Lichtenstorf where the group is met on the docks by several knights of House Lichter including Lutz Lichter of whom Sophia thinks is extremely handsome. The chapter ends with Sophia and the group arriving at the fortress of Saint Dreliville where they see Harlaquin and his group, and as they prepare to leave it is Lutz that kisses Sophia on the hand and practically pleads for Sophia to see him again at Lichtenstorf once she has completed her work in the area, and despite her worries she will not return she promises him that she will, and he leaves with a smile. Reaching the gates she talks with Harlaquin, and Helaquin and finds him a very intelligent man, but the group of whelps he has with him make little movements and she is very uncomfortable in their presence with only really Helaquin being emotional in any way during the conversation. Arriving east of Friard they are planning to make the crossing at the Brube River and then continue west towards the town of Villard-sur Bienne, but as they approach the river bed they spot a group of Orcs down the river from them, and despite being able to cross without alerting the Orcs its Harlaquin that commands they move against the Orcs before crossing. Following the fight with the Orcs its Harlaquin and his group that move on without really saying anything and Sophia looks on her whelps and see a horror in their eyes as to the brutality of the fight they just had, and while Harlaquins group prepares the hand boats to make the crossing its Sophia that delivers a speech to her whelps to try and help them through this - even though she is not okay with it herself. Joining with Harlaquin she crosses with Harlaquin and as they talk Harlaquin explains to her his view of death, and she sees a glimpse into the silent darkness of a person who is a very high ranking member of the Order of the Violet Dragon, thus making her question how truly honorable the Kingdom of Lucerne is if they allow such monsters to be leaders. Reaching the other side they make there way into the forest which they plan to use to move westward to Villard-sur Bienne, and travelling through the forest for several days the group is amlost entirely silent with only the talking of Isabella and Nathalie breaking the hours of silence. Characters Introduced= *Lutz Lichter III. *Engelbrecht Edelstein *Harlaquin *Helaquin |-|Places Introduced= *Lichtenstorf *Saint Dreliville *Friard |-|Groups Introduced= |-|Events Introduced= *Skirmish at Brube River Chapter 8 Alavanna Windswift is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she watches the aftermath of Franklin executing the rebel leadership and as the crowd moves past the shock of what has happened they begin rioting which forces Franklin to retreat into the walls of the keep while they wait for the arrival of the Greymane forces. While inside Alavanna and Franklin argue over what he has done and the neccesity of it but despite her attempts to change his mind its Franklin who refuses to see that he went too far, and thus once the Greymane forces arrive and end the rioting its Alavanna, Tular, Milanas, and her sentinels that leave the castle planning to return to Steimle Forest to find the darkness there before returning to Quel'Thalas. Leaving Cadagen they are met on the road by a group of five led by two armored women who introduce themselves as Sunilda, and Amalina Turnau of whom accompanied by three House Turnau men at arms have come because they were at the siege attempting to interrogate Tadrin Braxton who was the last man to meet with a prominent Circle of Magi member. The two groups discuss that Alavanna was in the room and heard what Tadrin had said in regards to Dontell Otriveghel and after telling Sunilda where Dontell was last seen the two groups prepare to seperate. As the group led by Sunilda leaves its Tular that convinces Alavanna that they cant abandon the girls to a fate that will certainly be there death, and thus they call them back and the two discuss and agree to first travel to Steimle Forest and deal with the darkness and then find Dontell. The chapter ends with the group arriving at Steimveltiv where they find the village completely wiped out with the men piled into a great heap at the center of the village, and a clearly noticeable lack of female corpses. Characters Introduced= *Sunilda Turnau *Amalina Turnau *Dontell Otriveghel |-|Events Introduced= *Clearing of Steimle Forest *Massacre of Steimveltiv Chapter 9 Dylan Steinmare is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he pulls his sword from the body of an Orc and then moves back into ranks as the forces of William Lovie III. continue to fight against Orc forces outside the ruins of the town of Epitou. Following the victory of Lucerne in the Battle of Epitou the route to Berne is open, but fearing Orcs will use this as a distraction to attack through the Gap of Hohenstein it was William who calls a council of the generals of the army and Dylan comes to this meeting. During this meeting it is Dylan that goes to the meeting and listens to William discuss how they can close the Gap of Hohenstein and is convinced by the generals to send an army into the valley of there way northward towards the city of Berne where they will link up with the rest of the forces which have placed Berne under siege. Characters Introduced= *Raymond Suchet *Gauthier Almeras |-|Places Introduced= *Epitou |-|Events Introduced= *Battle of Epitou Chapter 10 Sophia Lovie is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= |-|Events Introduced= Chapter 11 Alavanna Windswift is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she helps as the group buries what bodies they can, and then as they are doing this a young boy comes out of the woods towards them and tells them what happened at the village. The young boy tells them that a large force of Trolloc attacked the village and with House Steimle having abandoned the forest and House Matthes having hidden themselves away in Steimlesville the village was defenseless and all the men were killed while the women were taken away by the Trolloc. Alavanna and her group follow the trail of the Trolloc which leads them not towards what Milanas, and Tular felt as the darkness of the forest but instead towards something else. Following the tracks eventually led them to a what they discovered was a smaller herdstone where dozens of Trolloc were engaged in a ritual of sorts which was from what they could see was soon to involve the women that were in chains tied to giant poles. Seeing this and despite the numerical advantage held by the Trolloc it was the group that decided to attack the herdstone and in this it was Tular, and Milanas that turned themselves into bears and the remainder took up bows and prepared to kill the Trolloc. The chapter ends with the army leaving Steimlesville and making there way to the darkness which they now know is a large herdstone which may or may not be being led by a powerful Brey Shamen. Characters Introduced= *Dontell Otriveghel |-|Places Introduced= *Steimlesville |-|Events Introduced= *Clearing of Steimle Forest Chapter 12 Dylan Steinmare is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 13 Sophia Lovie is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 14 Alavanna Windswift is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 15 Dylan Steinmare is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 16 Sophia Lovie is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 17 Alavanna Windswift is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 18 Dylan Steinmare is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Category:Story